


梦魇

by pepperlake



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:10:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlake/pseuds/pepperlake
Summary: Izzy做了噩梦。





	梦魇

他在酒店里，准确地说他把自己锁在了酒店里，使得小小的房间变成了自己仅有的活动空间。莫名的惶恐和害怕占据了他头脑，红头发的主唱就像一个梦魇，在他脑海里的小小一角拥有了自己的位置，闭眼的确可以忘掉他一会儿，但是几秒后便在脑海里卷土重来，像是一只顽强无比的昆虫，是从没有实体的幻影。他不知道是真的烦他了，还是烦他在自己心里的形象，一个自己助力堆砌起来的外壳。“这是你自找苦吃。”他感受到自己的声带在震动，发出一声沙哑的呢喃。事情已经不受他的控制，这种时候他会赶紧溜掉，但他这次发现自己无法脱身。

他光着脚在酒店房间里走来走去，感受脚上的神经沾到地毯反馈回来的触觉，碰到墙壁就折返回来，然后他在自己的床下面抓到了一缕红色的头发。也许那只是上一个有着红色头发的房客留下的，因为他让经纪人帮他迅速在一个酒店里订了房，甚至跳过了等待入住前打扫这一个步骤，被人用过的杯子、带有尿渍的马桶和残留着香水味的被套就是最好的证明。可是这头发为什么见鬼的刚好不长又不短？就像Axl的一样长，甚至手感和Axl的一样柔顺。他更害怕了，他感觉自己身上黏糊糊的都是汗。

他想去厕所洗个脸，让自己冷静下来，于是他去了，依旧没有穿鞋，地板的冰凉不断刺激着他。他看着镜子里的自己，看着自己乱蓬蓬的头发，看着像藤蔓一样攀附在自己眼球上的血丝，看着自己耷拉下来的眉毛，看着自己发白的嘴唇，看着自己泛光的鼻尖，看着自己嘴边那一圈刚冒出来的胡茬。他是怎么一步一步变成这样的？你又是怎么一步步变成这样的？他思考了一次又一次，有答案，似乎又没有答案。唯一明朗的是，自己再这样子下去就要完了。

他打开水龙头，捧着水往自己脸上撞，水龙头开着的噪音让他心安，他正要放松，突然他瞥见镜子里出现了主唱的身影，这又让他瞳孔一阵晃动。

“Izzy。”Axl在讲话，深沉的男低音在他心里晃了一圈又一圈。玻璃里的艾克索是湿漉漉的，身体上还在滚落着水珠。他回过头去，男人消失了，浴室里只有他自己的脚印。

Izzy疑神疑鬼地找Axl藏到哪里去了，Axl肯定没走，他一定在这房间里，不是在浴室，就是在外面，可能在天花板上，就像Slash爱看的恐怖片里常有的剧情。可能在床底下；可能窝在衣柜里；可能躲在书桌下；他无处不在，他在海报上，他在广告里，他在报纸上；他在每个过来找在自己的记者嘴里，一开口就会蹦出来：“您对Axl感想如何？”“你如何评价Axl Rose？”Axl怎么没有可能在自己酒店的房间里？

想到这点，他的手就不住地颤抖，他想吸烟，他摸摸自己衣服的口袋，空的，什么也没有，这里只有Axl的幽灵。他在床边趴下去，Bill看着他；他打开柜子，湿漉漉的Axl看着他，穿着还是当时从拉法耶特到洛杉矶来找他时的衣服，头发刚刚留起来；他走近桌子，现在的Axl用绿色的眼珠盯着他，面无表情：“你在哪里？”Axl姜红色的胡子下面的嘴巴一张一合，发出像边咳血边尖叫的声音，“你在哪里？”床下的Bill探出头，“你在哪里？”年轻的Axl走出了柜子，“你在哪里？”“你在哪里？”

他受够了，他把台灯从桌子上扫了下来，闭上眼睛，听到台灯发出了沉闷的痛呼。然后所有的Axl都消失了，还有那个唯一的Bill也一样，房间里又只有他自己了。

有人在用力敲门，是Axl吗？他躲到了墙角，他的手不住地抖，他浑身发冷，额角的汗止不住地往外冒，激起一股臭气。

“Izzy。”好像是Axl的声音，别开门，别开门！谁也不要进来！他靠在墙角，把自己蜷成一团，他从来没有这么害怕过。他下意识去摸索自己身上的衣服口袋、裤子的，甚至拉出自己的鞋子倒过来甩了甩。没有……没有……没有香烟，没有小药片……他看着这间屋子，也没有酒，他突然想起来自己已经不能碰这些东西了。

他感到天旋地转，似乎天花板在自己的脚下，红色的地毯高过自己的额头，地毯好像不只是红色的，是蓝色的，或是黄色的，其他颜色从红色里扩散出来。那喝点水吧，他试图站起来，结果发现自己的腿根本用不上力，这地毯好像是个泥潭一样拉着他。他扶着墙站起来了，但很快又倒了下去。

“Izzy Stradlin!”外面的拍门声更加愤怒了，应该是Axl吧？他会不会拿着他腰间那把小刀想杀了自己？不，他不会的，但是他会看着你，然后会哭，然后心软就完蛋了。Izzy想着，不能开门，他也没力气去开门，他好像透过门缝看到了外卖有双鞋，大小应该是Axl的尺码。

“Jeffery!”那好像是Bill的声音，门缝外的脚似乎变小了。他不能开门，外面有Axl，Bill早已经死去，外面的只能是Axl，他不能开门，他把自己抱得更紧了。

门还在敲，他一扭头，发现Axl站在旁边看着自己，他似乎刚刚从演唱会下来。“你什么时候回来？”Axl低着头问他，“我们还在巡演，你什么时候回来？”

他受不住了：“不，不，不，我不再回去了。”但他知道如何和Axl相处，压抑的情绪只在第一个字节喷发，“我要离开了，我要退出。”他的牙不受控制地打颤，恶心感不断地冲击他，催促他呕出几乎空空的胃里没剩多少的残渣，最后甚至带了点胃液。他又冲进了厕所，接着他还发现自己的裤子湿了，自己什么时候又尿了？幸亏这里不是机场。

门还在敲，他已经受够了，他已经受够了。“滚出去!”他大叫着，把自己的头埋进了已经盛满水的洗手盆里。窒息感无力感侵入进他的脑袋，但是声音终于消失了，他把头抬了起来，靠在了浴室的瓷砖墙上。

经纪人拿了备用钥匙打了门，发现黑发吉他手靠着浴室的墙呆呆地望过来，像是一只受惊的猫，没有关的水龙头还在往外流水，搞得地上全是湿的，房间里面一片狼藉。

“你能带纸和笔给我吗？”Izzy朝经纪人眨眨眼睛。


End file.
